


Let It Go

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: These words were from a while back: genuine, grip and floor.Let me know if I missed a tag!Thanks for reading!





	Let It Go

“All I want to do is run some tests,” Deaton told him, voice soft and genuine.

Stiles shook his head and took a step back, gripping the examination table tightly, face pale.

“We just want you to be happy,” his father said.

“It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I ruined it,” Stiles snapped, teary eyed. “Do you not understand? Is this all just some kind of joke to you?”

“No, it's not,” Derek said sharply, reaching out for him. “Not to me.”

Stiles stumbled back, then tripped and fell over, only to scoot away on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> These words were from a while back: genuine, grip and floor.
> 
> Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
